Movie night
by Edwardgirl14
Summary: The cullens except Carlisle and Esme they are gone to an island have a movie night.
1. Chapter 1

***Movie Night***

**Chapter 1 the idea**

**APOV**

_"Im_ so bored!" I whine outloud. We all sit in the livingroom, full of boredom.

I longe on the couch, my head in Jasper's lap as he plays with a piece of my hair.

I look around the room to see Bella sitting in Edward's lap, like always...a very popular position for us Cullen girls, especially for me since Im so small...anyway I see them sitting together, and I look to my left, sitting on the recliner was Rose and Emmett. Rose sitting in a odd position in Emmett's lap, so she could face him from the side, and be able to see us.

All of us having a bored look on our face, except Edward. He was great as long as he had Bella in his arms. Jasper was the same, but when I was bored, he was too since he feels my emotions. Esme and Carlisle were gone to Esme's Isle for the weekend, so they wouldn't be back until monday morning.

**JPOV**

As I sit here, playing with Alice's hair, boredom overcomes me. If it was just me and Alice, I wouldn't be bored, but everyone is sitting around us....so....yeah....im limited.

Alice turns in my lap, turning her head to look at me. I watch her beautiful eyes stare into mine. I wonder if she is wondering the same thing I am. She smiles and grabs the back of my head and brings it close to hers. I stare deep into her eyes, seeing pure passion. I love looking into her eyes. I lean closer to her, close enough to feel her breathe on my face. She giggles. I lean in, and press my lips against hers once..twice..another, the last one lasting the longest. I breathe in deeply,and kiss with as much passion that I have in me.

I hear throats clear into the background, but I ignore them, kissing Alice harder, if that's even possible. I feel that Alice is about to pull away with embarrassment as the family watches, so I take my hand and weave it into her hair, keeping her close to me.I kissed her as she put her hand on the back of my head, urging me to go on. I knew her desire by her emotions, and by her open mouthed kisses.

**EDPOV**

My fingers tracing little invisable patterns on the skin of Bella's neck, seeing where the coldness of my hand, leaves goosebumps and is flushed with white, like after you squeeze your finger for awhile, letting all the blood run out of it, causing it to turn white.

Her blood doesn't have any affect on me anymore, but she facinates me, shes always suprising me.

I hear the repulsive, inappropriate fantasy's that Alice and Jasper are both having, and I try to block out their thoughts and the noise of their smacking of lips.

I grimaced, how nasty it was to think about my little sister getting 'busy' with someone.

I can't stand it any longer....that DANG SMACKING NOISE!!!! "_GET A FREAKIN ROOM, DON'T PUT THE MOVES ON MY SISTER RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME!"_

I jump up, accidently startling Bella, she almost falling off the couch, but I caught her just in time. I bring her into my arms, laying her head on my chest.

I look up to see Jasper staring at me, lipstick smudged all over his chin, lips, and cheeks.

His hands tangled in her hair. "Im sorry it bothers you so much, Mr. I-can-kiss-Bella-whenever-I-feel-like-it, in-front-of-who-ever-I-want, where-ever-I-want!!" I see Bella blush a bright red with embarrassment.

Alice wiped her mouth, and Jaspers face, and they sat just holding hands on the couch, they both looking like little kids that had been caught with matches.

**APOV**

We weren't doing anything wrong! Oh that Edward gets on my nerves sometimes!!! Stay out of my head then! I glance over at Edward giving me a look, saying that he wish he could!

I sit up, unwraping Jasper's tight hold on me, and settle with just his hand.

I feel Jasper pouting beside me. I giggle at his exspression and rub his arm, trying to comfort him.

"_Ok, if kissing isn't for you, what do you want to do?" _ Jasper looks at me and smiles "_Well you know I had no problem with it sweetheart, I would be more than happy to continue."_

I looked at Edward for an answer, but there was complete silence. When some one finally said something, it wasn't Edward.

"_How about a movie night?" _Emmettsaid.

A movie night??? That sounded fun....OH we could watch Mean girls, or Sex in the City, Sisterhood of the traveling pants, TITANIC!!!!!!!!

_"Oh that sounds so fun, Jasper what do you think?" _I look at him, he still sad from our makeout scen being RUDELY INTURRUPTED!

"_We can get a romantic film and snuggle on the couch, under a big blanket, grap a big bowl of popcorn, and just hold each other." _ I watched as he considered this, and a huge smile spreading across his face.

"_Sure babe, I would love to." _his eyes wide with excitment.

**EDPOV**

A movie night eh?? Hmmmm...sitting on the couch, Bella in my arms, me and her snuggling in each others arms, in the dark, stealing secret kisses to one another, holding hands, my family with there own partners, no one bothering me and her , everyone is preoccupied with their own. Dang, sounds so good!!!!

"_What are you waiting for?" I asked "Lets go to the movie Gallery."_

I was up from the couch, Bella's hand in mine, leading her towards the door, in less than a second.

"_Ok, whoever is riding with me, or is going.. they need to hurry, Im leaving." _ I slide on my sunglasses,(even though it is dark out) and towed Bella out of the house.

I heard Bella whisper to me, "Sexy, Sexy."

I heard the doors closing when I got into the car, and turned in my seat to see Alice and Jasper in the backseat of my car.

"_Well are we going or not?" _I heard my impatient little sister whine to me.

I see Emmett and Rose get into the jeep, so they must be going with us.

I started the car and headed to Movie Gallery.

"_What is this crap? Please turn this off and put on something good.! _ Alice whined

"_As long as you are in my car, my radio, my rules, it you don't like it, you can get out." _I let out a growl.

I look in my rearview mirror to see a mad Alice, her arms folded up over her chest, giving me an evil look, and a Jasper trying to calm her, his thoughts are angry at me for talking to his wife like I did. Shoot she's just my sister......I sighed. "_Im sorry Alice for raising my voice at you, but it is my car and my radio."_

My phone starts to ring, singing Barbie girl.....Oh Alice Im going to kill her! "_Alice! I told you not to mess with my phone!" _I growled at her and picked up my phone. "_Hello?"_

_"Hey, little brother...you missed your exit! We are already at movie gallery."_

It was Emmett. _"Shoot!"...."Ok im turning around, we will be there in 2 minutes."_

I snap my phone shut.

**BPOV**

I glimpse at my infuriated boyfriend. His hands clentched on the steering wheel, his eyes peircing out the windsheild. I take one of his balled up fist, off the stearingwheel and hold it in both of my hands.

He looks over at me, his eyes going from hard, to soft in a instant. He smiles the smile that leaves me breathless, I warn myself to breathe. I still am not over his beauty, I don't think I ever will be.

Like Edward said, we made it to Movie Gallery in 2 minutes.

As soon as Edward shut of the car, he is at my side door at once, helping me out.

**APOV**

As we walk into movie gallery, I see two boys staring at me. They stand by the outside wall of movie gallery, and they are talking about my butt. They say stuff like: _Dang her butt is nice, or i'd tap that, or Dang what I would do to get some of that! _

I start to get angry when I feel an arm go around my waist. I glance up to see a infuriated Jasper.

Edward must have heard our thoughts, because he sent Bella inside with Emmett and Rose and was by our side in an instant. He took his arm and put it on my shoulder. "_Do you have a problem?"_

One of the boys looked up and said "_We were just looking, jezz!"_

Jasper jerks, ready to pounce on them if they say or do anything else wrong.

"_What's wrong with that one?"_ the boy ask staring at Jasper.

_"Because that's his wife you are talking about, and my sister, and we don't like how you are looking and talking about her, you PERVES!." _I could hear the furry in Edward's voice. "_LOOK AT HER AGAIN, AND I WILL RIB YOU TO SHREDS!"_

Jasper's teeth clentch together, with a loud _Click. "You better learn how to respect women, if you don't you will never know what's waiting on you, like at this moment, an enraged Husband!"_

Jasper gives them a death glare, and they stumble of down the road in a hurry.

"_Thanks Edward, just give us a minute, we will meet up with you lator."_

Edward gave me a quick nod, and walks into the store.

Jasper is leaning against the wall of the building, is eyes are closed. He reaches his arms out for me,not opening his eyes. I walk to him, accepting his invitation. I lay my cheek on his chest, wrapping my arms around his waist carressing his face until his eyes flutter open to look at me. His arms tighten around me as he talks.

"_Im sorry, Im trying to calm down before I go and find those guys, killing them all" _

I wasn't frightend of him in this state at all, I knew he would never hurt me, I absolutely addored him and when he is mad, it never bothered me.

I touch his lips with my fingers, letting them brush across his smooth lips. "_My husband stood up for me, thats all that matters." _ My lips brushing against his neck, when my face was lifted and a pair of smooth, soft lips met mine. As I kissed him, his lips parting leting his cold breathe flow together with mine, I pressed my body closer to his, shoving him up against the wall. He turned in a fluid motion, and I was now the one pressed into the wall, his hands digging into the brickwall, bits of brick and powder from the broken bricks falling to the ground around my feet.

When he broke the kiss, his lips going to my ear, whispering to me, "I love you Alice Cullen." then letting his lips sweep up and down my neck, flowing to my shoulder.

I giggled and whispered, "I love you Jasper Whitlock."

Jasper clutched my hand and said "Shall we go in Mrs. Cullen?", "Or should I say Mrs. Whitlock?" he smiled at me.

_"Im yours, so what ever you want to call me, my loving husband."_ I said with a giggle, dragging him into the movie store.

**Please review, I will update soon. thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Finding a movie!**

**EMPOV**

As I scan through the thousands of DVD's that I have either A. ive seen them, B. I don't give a crap to see, or C. New Releases. I glance over at my wife, who has about 10 different movies in her hand, which are all probally chickflicks, or romantic comedies. I am wantin some action films! You know, the ones where heads get chopped off, big explosions,flamethrowers, good guys and villans, fights, awsome cars and races, and after the race's they win the girls and make awsome love! Thats my types of movies! But Rose usually ends up winning at the end. She uses her beauty against me, stunning me, and then I end up watching a dumb chickflick, like _Made of honor, or big fat greek wedding....and mean girls....._ok those shows are not that bad....oh who am I kidding they were FANTABULAS!!!!!

I cried so hard watching Titanic, and the Ultimate gift! I was just glad that Rose was crying so I wouldn't look like a retard, so we cried together.

"_Emmie, what you think about watching this?" _She walked to me with a movie box in her hand. I grabbed it from her and looked, It was called _"Twilight" _ The cover had a girl and a boy on it, which was funny because they looked alot like Edward and Bella, and it had three people at the bottom that looked a lot like our enimes James, Victoria, and Laurant, which were all dead now. I turned the box over and saw actors names where the same....hey the cullen family is in here....Emmett, Rosalie,Alice, Jasper, Edward, Esme, and Carlisle.

"_Nah, babe this looks to freakie! It's like weird....It looks boring anyway."_

_"Yeah, I guess your right, I will keep looking. But don't you dare go to the adult section, not even a peek Emmie, ok?"_

_"Well.....fine I wont go."_

I watch her walk away, my brain's wheels turning..... I tell myself just a peek, and I stick my head in the adult section and pull my head right back out. "_AHHHH!! MY EYES,MY POOR EYES!" _I turned to see my wife staring at me with an maddened look.

_"See I told you not to look or go in there!" _She clutches my arm and drags me to the kids department.

"_Here, find you a new spongebob episode, or something, Im going to go find us a romance film."_ She kissed me on the cheek and left.

Well I do like Spongebob.....that awsome yellow dude....or sponge...thats where I get a lot of my catcha phrases, tricks, and jokes. I scan the episodes for new ones.

"_Ive already seen that one, that one, that one, OMGH! I NEW ONE!" _ As I reach for the new one, a small hand reaches for the same box as I am.

I look down and see a little girl, her hand still on the box. She looks like she's 5 or 6, shes chewing bubble gum, making that horrible popping noise!

"_Excuse me little girl, I saw this first..so can you let go of the movie box?" _I asked giving the box a little tug.

She shook her head, and pulled the movie box towards her, not letting it go.

I know it's horrible that I am fighting with a little girl over a movie, but I havn't watched this one, and I want to see it DANG IT!

"_Let the movie go please, my....little neice wants to see it.....so please be kind and rewind!"...."Hang on, that didn't come out right......"_

_"Well I wants to sees it to!!!" _The little girl spoke adding (s') to everything like little kids sometimes do.

_"GIVE ME THE FREAKIN MOVIE!!!" _I growled at her. The little girl ran off screaming, and I picked up the movie. "_YES!!!"_

I had my movie, so I went to go find Rose.

**EDPOV**

My eyes looking through all the movies, and my hands busy, holding Bella's hand, and movies in the other.

"_Look at this one.." _ I read the back of it outloud to Bella, and she shook her head, so I put it back on the shelf.

I saw many vampire movies, but not once did I pick one of them up, they make us look more horrible than we really are.

I heard Bella yawn. I turned to her and asked "_Love, are you ready to go home?"_

_"No, Im fine....im just a little tired and my feet hurt a bit, but I will be fine."_

I smiled _"You want me to carry you?"_

"_no, im fine, I don't want to be a burrden."_

I swept Bella up in my arms and carry her around the store. "_No burrden at all Love." _I lean into her and she kisses me, her lips parting, tasting her hot breathe on my tongue.

All of a sudden I feel a crowd around me. I break our kiss, and see my brothers and sisters staring at us.

Bella jumps out of my arms and settles with my hand.

_"So are we ready?" _Alice asked me.

_"If everyone else is?" _

I heard Bella say, "_We need to get snacks, no movie night is good without snacks."_

"_Well then we will buy snacks!" _I said.

**APOV**

As we are checking out, everyone puts there movies on the counter, and I ask Bella,

"_Is there anything down here that you would like as a 'snack'?" _I point at the many different varieties on the candy counter.

She grabbes a rectangular shaped box, that said 'Extra butter Popcorn', a few smaller rectangular shaped candy called 'snickers', and other varieties of candy.

She giggled and pointed behind me, so I turned and I saw a facinated Emmett with a big gummy snake. It said it was 7'feet long.

"_What do you do with this?......" _Emmett asked Bella.

Bella giggled "_You eat it, why don't you get it?" _She held the gummy snake and grabbed a few more, one for everyone, and put the multicolor 'snake's' on the counter.

I couldn't wait to get home and snuggle with Jasper in the dark!!!! EPPP!!!

The girl working at the counter was covered in peircings, her hair a dark puple, and wearing gothic clothes.

She despretly needed me to take her shopping and get a makeover. Hey, maybe I should ask.. "Hey, I dont....."

Edward must have heard my thoughts, his hand was covering my mouth. I playfully bit my brothers hand, which he pulled his hand away quickly.

She rang us up and everything cost $105.99 for candy and 30 movies.

I thought Bella was going to pass out! So did Edward, because he wrapped his arm around her for support, and having a worried exspression on his face, while he stared at her.

I gave the girl my credit card and said "Charge it please." see I am use to these prices, no sweat!

We all piled into our cars and we were on our way home. I started snuggling with Jasper a little early, in the back seat of Edward's car. I could tell Jasper couldn't wait till we were by ourselves, tonight....I can't wait either but we have to have our movie night first.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**LET THE SNUGGLING BEGIN! :)**

**JPOV  
**

When we finally get home, everyone scatters around the house, preparing everything. Bella went to the kitchen to get bowls, pop the popcorn, and get drinks. Edward following Bella of course, Im telling you that boy acts like he is chained to Bella....I know I act the same towards Alice....but he just acts different.

Emmett changing into his.....'movie jammies' quoted Bella, saying we all need to be in comfortable clothes, and Rose changing as well, leaving me and Alice getting our selfs comfy in the living room....and that I had no problem with, none at all.

I lean in, giving Alice a big, open mouth kiss. My hand weaving into her hair, my arms tugging her closer to me, pulling her on my chest, so we were eye to eye. Our lips moving together, I part my lips, breathing in her scent. She giggles and pulls away.

_"Ali? Whats wrong?" _I look her over, making sure nothing has put harm to her. Her tiny hand resting on my face, pulls up, allowing her to look at me.

_"Lets save that for lator, I wouldn't want you to get tired on me." _She winks and takes my hand, pulling me up off the couch suddenly.

I allow her to drag me up the staires, predicting our activities I can't wait any longer, so I pick her up and run up to our room. I set her down at our doorway, and she shuts the door, turning to look at me.

"_Darlin, what are we up here for?" _I asked.

She started removing her shirt, button by button, smiling at me. She let her mini-skirt slide to her ankles, kicking it off, it landing on the bed. Leaving her in her bra and panties. Smiling at her, I remove my shirt, sliding it over my head, pulling my blue jeans off, kicking them to the edge of the bed.

I go and join her, wrapping my arms around her waist, she walks us into the closet.

_"Well, this wasn't the place I was exspecting, put change is good."_ I said kissing her shoulder blade, she turned in my arms to look at me with warm eyes and burst out in giggles.

**APOV**

I look at my husband, and can not help but laugh. He staring at me with a confused look. He can't keep his hands off me, and he is not helping my self control....I want him as much as he wants me, but we have to wait till tonight.

I un-tangle my self from his arms, getting dressed in my black boy shorts that had the words 'pixiegirl' on the butt and black tank top saying 'Jasper's girl'.

Jasper still not understanding, I pick out a pair of sexy, black PJ pants, and a black muscle shirt. Handing them to him, he gets dressed in one fluid motion, and his arms back around my waist.

"_I will have to say, you got me." _he said chuckling into my ear, his breath tickling my ear.

I shiver with pleasure, and tow him downstaires before I lose my self control, and we miss movie night.

I push Jasper onto the 2-seat couch, that we call 'our chair' because we are always sitting together here, and..... lets just say a few other great memories have happened in this chair. I smile at the thought, and that we were in distance of my brother the mindreader, so I replayed one of our chair moments, watching him grimace. Boy,I will never get over that!

Walking with inhuman speed to the kitchen, I find Rose and Emmett.....during a makeout session I run out quickly and join Jasper, sitting beside him, resting my head on his shoulder.

**JPOV**

"_Come on, lets start this movie..thingy!"_ I say impatiently, "_My mouth's watering."_

Alice looks up at me and smiles. "_For the popcorn?"_

Shaking my head, _"No, for you."_ I say kissing her throat making her giggle. "_I love the shirt too, it fits, because you are my girl."_

Emmett and Rose walk into the living room, hand in hand, Emmett in his spongebob pj pants and white shirt that says 'I love Rose!', and Rose wearing a short, knee long night gown. Edward was in his shirt that says 'piano rules', and his blue jeans, Bella in her gray sweat pants, and a tank top, her hair pulled back into a messy ponytail.

I heard Emmett say, "_Lets w_atch _SPONGEBOB!!!" _I see him reach for the movie, Rose popping in another movie before he could put in his movie. Rose dims the light, and goes to sit by Emmett.

**EMPOV**

What? "_I thought that we were going to watch Spongebob?" _

I hear Jasper say to me _" No one wants to watch that stupid, yellow rock!"_

I gasped _"HOW DARE YOU! He is a yellow sponge, patrick lives under the rock, and HE'S NOT STUPID, HE"S MY BUDDY!"_

Jasper chuckles and says, _"And I bet next your going to say Dora and boobs are your friends too?"_

Im about to blow through the roof if he talks about anymore of my friends that way!

"_It's Dora and BOOTS, not boobs!'_

_"Whatever, we are not watching that crap, we are going to watch a romantic movie that our wives want to watch, to make them happy, so please don't ruin the momment!" Jasper says._

I let out a grunt, wrapping my arms around Rose, and pulling her close.

**EDPOV**

Im not intrested in the movie, even though I havn't given it a chance. I am only interested in the women in my arms. Breathing on the back of her neck, and whispering lines to her ear from the movie.

Bella looks up at me, I grin at her, leaving her breathless. " _Have you seen this one before?" _she asked.

I shake my head, letting my lips drift up and down her neck. "_Have I told you how wonderfully, mouthwatering you are?" _I ask nibbling on her ear.

She blushes, "_A few times, but I will never get tired of it." she_ said kissing me on the lips.

When the movie finally ends, I look to see Bella tearing up. "_What's wrong love?"_ I ask wiping her tears away.

"_The end was really sad, did you even watch any of it Edward?" _

"_No, you distracted me."_ I pick her up, and sit her in my lap, she resting her head on my chest.

I look over at Alice, tears streaming down her eyes, and I see Jasper wiping away tears. I wasn't going to judge him for crying, he can feel other peoples emotions, and at the moment he was feeling Alice's emotions, so he can't help it.

**APOV**

Sitting in the dark, watching a movie, and snuggling into Jasper, breathing in his scent, my mouth watering. It was a perfect momment, I never wanted it to end.

"_I love you," I said_ to Jasper.

"_I love you more, darlin'," _he said with a smile.

I raise my head so my lips could touch his throat, exhaling slowly, I move my lips up to his ear.

I whisper in his ear, telling him how much I love him, and I give him a quick peck on the lips.

He pulled my lips back to his and I couldn't resist anymore, so I kissed him hard, he intertwining his fingers in my hair, urging me to go on and it didn't help my self control one bit. When I pulled away to look at him, I smiled when I saw red smudges from my lipstick on the covering his mouth, trailing to his cheek, and going down his neck.

I wet my finger, and wipe the red off his face and neck. I excuse myself to the restroom where I remove all my makeup, making it less messy when I kiss Jasper.

I turn to walk out of the bathroom and I see Jasper leaning against the door fram.

I walk to his open arms, and I kiss down his neck and bite his neck lightly.

"_Oooh," _I said suddenly, pulling Jasper out of the bathroom. "_Were about to watch TITANIC!!!!!!"_

**JPOV**

I knew that this was one of Alice's favorite movies, so I didn't interupt. I held her hand in mine, while her eyes were glued to the screen. She quoted every line, knowing every line for memory.

I glanced over at Emmett, he was playing with his gummy snake, twisting it around and around his fingers. He took a bite and made the snake look like it was throbbing in pain making sound affects and everything.....he is such a kid..its sad really.

Rose had her snake draped around her shoulder's like a scarf, she saying to her self "_You are the most beautiful woman ever, look everyone, Im holding a deadly python.' _She is so full of herself, everymorning she talks to herself in the mirror, she says that Paris Hillton is her best friend,she thinks that she is the best person on the planet, and..well It's Rose, there are many things that she does, to prove she is full of herself. I mean, come on she rented Titanic just because the main characters name is Rose. _Ugh!_

I turn to see Alice staring at me, finally looking away from the screen. She quoted Rose's (the character) lines, but added my name instead. She clutched my hand, I pretended to look dead (which isn't very hard...if you know what I mean) which took all I had not to laugh. "_Jasper? Jasper?......."_ she shaking me lightly, _"Jasper? I will never let go, I'll never let go Jasper." _ She kissed my hand, and let me go. I pretended to be sinking, so I sunk into the couch, but I added my own twist and pulled Alice with me.

"_Alice you better not let go." _She smiled at me, cluthching my hand in her's and said "_I would never dream of it."_

I stood up on the couch, bringing her with me and I pulled her up on the side of the couch, standing her on the edge, me standing behind her putting my arms around her waist and she spreading her arms out in a straight line, We looked just like the characters from titanic when they were standing on the edge of the boat, except Alice and me were better looking.I heard gags in the background, so I threw a pillow at Emmett, then at Edward. I helped my wife from the couch, sitting her down on my lap.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

**EMPOV**

I glanced over at Jasper and Alice, and they were standing on the edge of the couch, doing the Titanic pose. I made gagging noises. I dodged a pillow thrown at me.

When Titanic was over, and we finished the 5th movie. Rose popped in another movie named ' Fast and the Furious! I was totally into watching this one!

"_OMGH I want that car!" "Oh babe, can you just imagine us in that car?"_

Rose looked at me and smiled "_Well, I would look good in that car....it matches my eyes!"_

When the cars started racing I got really excited, and started jumping up and down.

I stopped jumping when I felt this pang in my stomach...and a sloshing feeling.

Oh man, Im not feeling very good....I am....really not feeling good...oh no!

I ran to the bathroom holding my mouth. I know it's not possible for a vampire to throw up, but something is wrong. I heard a worried Rose running after me, following me to the bathroom closing the door behind her.

I sat on the floor, coughing up all the candy I have eaten. "_Aww man...My gummy snake! What a waste!" _

Rose came with a wet rag and put it on my forehead. I had no idea what she was doing but it felt pretty good. She tried holding my hair back...."_Rose, I don't have that much hair, it's not nesssary for you to try and hold my hair back." _She stared at me with angry eyes.

"_I saw it on t.v, give me a break!!" _

I coughed up more candy, and then I felt much better. I washed my mouth out and walked Rose back into the living room.

**EDPOV**

Finally, the movie was over. I turn to Bella to say something, and I see that she had fallen asleep. I held the now sleeping beauty in my arms.

"_Alice, will you call Charlie and tell him that you and Bella are having a sleep over?" _

Alice glared at me for inturrupting her and Jasper's silent conversation.

"_Why can't you do it?"_

_"Oh yes, let her boyfriend call her dad and tell him that his daughter is sleeping over with me, That will surely not make him suspicous."_

_"Fine, I will call." _I watch her dial the number in her cellphone and hold it up to her ear.

"_Hello Charlie, I was wandering if Bella could sleep over with me tonight? _There was a pause.

"_Yes, we are just going to watch a few movies, do makeovers, just girl stuff."_

_'Ok, will do, thank you very much, I will tell her, goodnight." _She snapped the phone closed and threw it gently on the table.

"_thank you Alice, Im going to take Bella to bed, goodnight."_

I pull Bella into my arms and carry her gently,making sure not to jostle her, to my room, and lay her on my sofa.

I lay her down gently and join her, laying her down on my chest and covering her with a blanket.

_"I love you, love." _I kiss her forehead and hum to her.

**APOV**

I lay here on the couch with Jasper in the dark, by ourselfs.

He dropped his hand from my cheek and carefully brushed a strand of hair from my face.

_"You're beautiful. Did you know that?" _he said smoothly pulling his head gently down to meet mine. I let Jasper's lips brush against mine, sending shivers of pleasure through me.

He pulled my legs around him, My lips finally crushed against his passionately as I pulled my body closer to his, crushing my self against him. His lips left from mine and pressed against my neck, kissing me.

"_Did I ever tell you that you are the most handsome thing I have ever seen?" _

"_Yes,but tell me more!"_

He said running me up the staires to our room, finally allowing Jasper free will to me, allowing him to finally have me.

"_I loved this, we will have to have another one!"_

I say as Jasper lays me on the bed, and starts kissing me.

"_For sure!" _Jasper says with a glint of excitement in his eyes.

I give in and lose all my self control.

**Please review, let me know what you thought of this, thanks for reading.**


End file.
